Cuatro cosas
by Perfect Hell
Summary: —Adiós, Naruto…—dijo Hinata al verlo lejos, comenzó a caminar cabizbaja y soltó un suspiro sabiendo que esas cuatro cosas nunca serían vistas por él.


**N**otas de la autora: ¡Hola! La verdad no entiendo como pude escribir un fanfic NaruHina con final triste. Espero les guste, a mí me gusto porque pienso que me centré más en lo que es verdad. Aunque mi Hina-chan no se merece un final triste claro que no. Bueno, que más da... aquí está el fanfic.

Realmente planeaba no dejarlo hasta ahí, pero bueno... fue un momento rápido. No los culpo si no les gusta U^^

**A**dvertencias: OoC.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines lucrativos.

**Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p><strong>๋<strong>**• **Cuatro Cosas **๋****•**

**๋****•**By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

Hinata Hyūga, una chica tímida de 16 años de edad. Hermosa, fuerte, inteligente y… valiente. Esas cuatro palabras la definían completamente.

Hermosa.

Ella era hermosa, era una de las ninjas más lindas de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, tal vez… incluso, del país del fuego. Sus ojos color perla le daban una personalidad bastante tierna, a pesar de que conocían el poder de estos los aldeanos decían que a Hinata le daban un toque enternecedor. Su cabello azulado, resaltaba aquellas perlas en su rostro.

Su cuerpo era envidiable, para muchas ninjas a su alrededor. A pesar de ocultarlo tras ese gran suéter sus atributos salían al flote de cualquier cosa que los quisiera mantener ocultos. Todo en ella era hermoso. Ella era hermosa.

Fuerte.

Sí, ella a pesar de ser considerada por su familia como un simple estorbo; era más fuerte de lo que muchos creían. Sus técnicas con bastantes entrenamientos cansinos, las había perfeccionado, eran casi perfectas y cada día se esforzaba por eliminar ese «casi». Hinata era fuerte, en todo el sentido de la palabra; cualquier humano que fuera despreciado por su familia y humillado por la misma ya hubiera cometido el acto de suicidio. Pero ella…

_—Ella siempre ha sido una deshonra para esta familia._

_—Hinata es demasiado débil como para liderar al S__ō__ke._

Hinata sabía que esos comentarios que a diario escuchaba y que los miembros de la familia no sabían que estaba ahí–o eso hacían creerle–, todas esas palabras las mandaba al diablo. Ella era fuerte y eso a ellos, jamás se los demostraría porque no se lo merecían.

Inteligente.

Hinata era demasiado inteligente, incluso su primo se lo había confesado una vez que su relación hubo mejorado. Ella sabía cuando debía hablar, cuando no. Cuando debía enfrentar al oponente y cuando no. También sabía cuando confesarle sus sentimientos a cierto rubio y cuando no. Aunque, en realidad esto último era difícil, demasiado para su cerebro.

Estos temas de amor eran algo complicados, la timidez que la acompañaba no la ayudaba en nada. Absolutamente en nada, es más cada vez que tenía a Naruto cerca esa inteligencia que tenía desaparecía dejando ante el rubio a nadie más que la torpe Hinata.

Ella era inteligente… en ciertas cosas.

Valiente.

Hinata era valiente. Desde pequeña nunca le había tenido miedo a nada, después de tantos malos tratos ¿por qué debería tenerle miedo a algo?

Su padre–anteriormente–le había dado mucho miedo, era un hombre severo y estricto. Alguien sin sentimientos desde el punto de vista de Hinata. Todos en el Sōke eran personas sin sentimientos. Menos ella, ella era muy sensible al contrario de su pequeña hermanita; Hinata sabía que eso era malo, siempre había querido quitar esos sentimientos que la acompañaban y atormentaban cada día. Era valiente por aun conservarlos.

— ¡Hinata! —escuchó la voz de Naruto a lo lejos y su fuerza, inteligencia e incluso valentía la dejaron sola. Incluso pensaba que se veía fea.

—Naruto…—dijo Hinata, tímidamente. Lo miró acercarse y en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, bajó la cabeza para evitar que viera el rojo intenso que cubría su rostro.

—Oye, Hinata… ¿has visto a Sakura? No la encuentro por ningún lado.

—N-no N-Naruto… no la he visto—dijo Hinata, sintiendo deseos de llorar. Todas esas cuatro cosas que la definían era tapado por las mil cosas buenas que definían a Sakura Haruno. Se sentía un poco inferior a la hermosa chica, el ¿por qué? Simple, ella podía obtener la atención de Naruto cuando quisiera.

—Bueno… nos vemos, Hinata. —dijo Naruto, comenzando a correr por la aldea buscando a su compañera y amiga.

—Adiós, Naruto…—dijo Hinata al verlo lejos, comenzó a caminar cabizbaja y soltó un suspiro sabiendo que esas cuatro cosas nunca serían vistas por él.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>eviews?

Lo sé, no hay romance... T.T hasta yo me siento un poco triste. Pero, creo que el proposito de este fanfic fue definir esas cuatro cosas de Hinata. ^^ Esas cosas que ni con mil cosas buenas pueden superar.


End file.
